


Pucker Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry critiques Draco's, erm, performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for Slythindor100's prompt #44: The letter P
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pucker Up

~

Draco purred as Harry slowly pulled away. He swayed slightly, his eyes opening after a moment. “Mmm,” he said. 

“Is that a good ‘Mmm’?” Harry asked.

Draco exhaled softly. “Yes, Harry, it is. Why did we wait so long to have our first kiss?” 

Harry snickered. “Oh, there are all sorts of reasons. The war, our years of fighting, the fact that your parents tried to kill me...” 

Draco waved a hand. “Yes, yes. Old news. Things are clearly different now.” Then, pausing, he asked, “So, erm, how was I?”

“Pretty good,” Harry said.

Draco blinked. “Just good?” he asked, a note of outrage coloring his voice.

Harry shrugged. “Well, yes. What did you expect me to say?”

“Perfect, or perhaps peerless,” Draco snapped, the sensual haze he’d been wrapped in rapidly clearing. 

Harry smiled teasingly. “How about passable?”

Draco crossed his arms. “I have been told that my kisses are pure ecstasy,” he grumped.

Harry almost giggled. “I would say you were pleasant enough.”

Draco began to pout, and Harry, struggling to hold his neutral expression, finally chuckled.

“Draco,” he said, pulling him into his arms. “I was just teasing. You are an amazing kisser. I’m sure you know that.”

Holding himself stiffly for a long moment before relaxing, Draco finally huffed and sagged in Harry’s arms. 

Harry, still grinning, nuzzled his cheek. “So, how was _I_?” he whispered. 

“You were proficient enough, I suppose,” Draco muttered. 

Harry shook his head. Pulling back and catching Draco’s eye, he said, “You were perfect.”

Draco smirked. “I knew that.”

~


End file.
